


Regalos.

by ArienMabe



Category: Ruroken - Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin, Samurai X - Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArienMabe/pseuds/ArienMabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenshin en realidad nunca se había preocupado por su cumpleaños, y sus amigos, cuan infelices algunos de ellos fueran, solo lo dejaban pasar. Sin embargo, cuando Hiko viene desde Kyoto solo para celebrar un cumpleaños que Kenshin olvidó que tenía, Kenshin sabía que había algo más de lo que él recordaba para este día.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regalos.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soomin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soomin/gifts).
  * A translation of [Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824646) by [soomin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soomin/pseuds/soomin). 



> ¡HOLA!. Este fanfic es una traducción hecha por mí con el respectivo permiso de su autor/a PARA MI MEJOR AMIGA POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS :'3 ¡Feliz cumpleaños negra de mi corazón! Con dos días de retraso, pero funciona como regalo de cumpleaños y del día de la amistad. <3 Te amodoro y te abito <3
> 
> Espero te guste. En serio, YO AMÉ ESTE FANFIC CON TODO MI SER. De alguna manera deja en claro que Kenshin realmente nunca fue feliz. Él mismo no se permitió sentir felicidad como auto-castigo para pagar el dolor que dejaron a su paso todas las muertes que empuñó con su espada.
> 
> For soomin. Thank you again for letting me translate this. Honestly, as I told you before, this fanfic is just too beautiful and it's for me one of the best one in the entire world.

REGALOS.

De: soomin.

Traducción: Arien.

            Kenshin en realidad nunca se había preocupado por su cumpleaños, y sus amigos, cuan infelices algunos de ellos fueran, solo lo dejaban pasar. Sin embargo, cuando Hiko viene desde Kyoto solo para celebrar un cumpleaños que Kenshin olvidó tenía, Kenshin sabía que había algo más de lo que él recordaba para este día.

            El cumpleaños de Kenshin era algo que había sido olvidado hacía mucho tiempo. Durante la guerra, Kenshin honestamente perdió el paso del tiempo, especialmente después de la muerte de Tomoe. Amaneceres mezclados con ocasos, y lo único que él solía contar eran los días de las misiones que Katsura-san seguidamente le daba. Una vez la guerra había terminado y Kenshin había empezado a viajar por todo Japón, era dichoso de ver un calendario durante sus viajes. De tal manera que con el tiempo el espadachín finalmente olvidó su cumpleaños. Agregado al hecho de que Kenshin nunca aparentaba su edad, solo parecía que el vagabundo era un enigma en contra del tiempo.

            De todos modos, eso era lo que él siempre había pensado.

            Sus amigos en realidad nunca habían pensado nada acerca de su cumpleaños. Por ahora, ellos solo habían entendido que lo que fuera que Kenshin no quisiera compartir, jamás sería compartido ni en un millón de años a menos que el secreto fuese forzado a salir de él. Como resultado, en lugar de forzarlo por una respuesta, el grupo simplemente había aceptado que Kenshin solo no quería celebrar su cumpleaños. Incluso, Kaoru objetó a este simple olvido del nacimiento de Kenshin; en realidad no había nada que se pudiera hacer y ese era el final. Porque Kenshin había nacido en una familia de agricultores y ni siquiera se le había dado un apellido, había un gran porcentaje de que no hubiera en lo absoluto registros de Kenshin. De ser así, sería terriblemente dificultoso encontrar a un solo Shinta entre miles. Era un caso perdido, y lo mejor que sus amigos podían hacer era apreciar cada momento que tuvieran con Kenshin.

           Eventualmente, ellos simplemente olvidaron que los cumpleaños siquiera existían y permitieron que el tiempo pasara aunque parecía nunca tocar a su amigo pelirrojo. Por mucho tiempo, nadie parecía ni siquiera mencionar el tema de la edad o cumpleaños otra vez. Así que cuando Hiko Seijuuro viajó todo ese camino desde Kioto a Tokio, era justo decir que todos estaban completamente confundidos.

           -¿Maestro?- Preguntó Kenshin cuando se encontró con su maestro en el dojo -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

           -¿Qué? ¿Es ese el saludo más cálido que puedes darle al hombre que viajó kilómetros solo para celebrar el cumpleaños de su pupilo?- Su maestro le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

          -¿Mi cumpleaños?- Kenshin preguntó con genuina sorpresa.

          -Técnicamente fue hace una semana, pero cuando vi que tú no ibas siquiera a recordarme que la fecha estaba acercándose, decidí venir hasta aquí,- explicó Hiko, quien  se molestó rápidamente al ver la confusión en la cara de su estudiante.

          -No me digas que has olvidado tu propio cumpleaños,- Hiko gruñó.

          -¿Oro?- Kenshin respondió inseguro de qué más decir. No era como que pudiera mentir y decirle a su maestro que lo recordaba. Para ser honestos, Kenshin no estaba seguro siquiera de qué fecha era hoy. Kenshin desesperadamente esperó que su maestro no hiciera esa pregunta en el futuro cercano.

          Mientras era reconfortante que su maestro recordara el cumpleaños de su estudiante cuando ni siquiera Kenshin podría recordar la fecha, Kenshin estaba bastante seguro que su cumpleaños no era nada trascendental incluso cuando él estaba todavía entrenando.  Él débilmente podía recordar algunas palabras de felicitaciones, alguna comida especial en pocas ocasiones, pero no había nada que destacara. Para ser honestos, la única cosa consistente que él recordaba era a su maestro dándole un día libre de entrenamiento cuando Hiko desaparecía por un día entero. El hecho de que su maestro, un ermitaño quien preferiría vivir en una cueva que vivir con personas, viniera todo el camino desde la montaña hasta Tokio no tenía sentido.

          –¿Kenshin? ¿Quién es la persona que se estaba acercando al dojo? ¿Es un nuevo estudiante? – Una voz femenina llamó detrás de él. –¡Oh! Es Hiko-san! Es un placer tenerlo en mi dojo, – Kaoru saludó mientras hacía una venía al maestro. Hiko regresó el saludo pero continuó mirando a su antiguo estudiante por su estupidez. No pasó mucho antes de que Kenshin notara la mirada de su maestro.

          –¿De verdad olvidaste tu propio cumpleaños, Kenshin?– Su maestro preguntó otra vez, pero esta vez con una voz más severa.

          –Sí, Maestro. Pero en mi defensa…

          –¡Shh!– Hiko lo interrumpió y tomó a su estudiante el brazo.

          –Me llevaré a mí estudiante de vuelta a Kioto por algunos días. Espérenlo en unas semanas más o menos.– Hiko gritó y se fueron sin ninguna explicación de porqué estaban yendo hacia allá en primer lugar. Kenshin dejó salir unos pocos quejidos de sorpresa y objeción, pero no pasó mucho antes de que ambos estuvieran fuera del alcance del oído y Karou ya no podía ver a su amigo pelirrojo o a su maestro.

          –¡Maestro! ¡Detente!

          De pronto las cosas empezaron a hacer clic en su mente y ella jadeó en sorpresa. ¡Era el cumpleaños de Kenshin! Al menos, era alguna fecha cerca del cumpleaños de Kenshin. Ella recordaba escuchar a Hiko-san mencionar que su cumpleaños real fue una semana atrás, pero no importaba, porque cuando Kenshin regresara, ellos celebrarían apropiadamente cuanto significaba para ellos Kenshin.

          –¡Maestro, detente!– Kenshin llamó por cincuenta vez ese día. Fue solo cuando habían dejado completamente Tokio y en el camino a Kioto que Hiko finalmente dejó de caminar y dejó el brazo de su estudiante.

          –¿Ahora qué? Todo lo que has estado haciendo durante este tiempo es quejarte–, respondió Hiko irritadamente.

          –¿A dónde estamos yendo, Maestro? Sé que probablemente estás molesto conmigo por olvidar mi cumpleaños, porque soy un pupilo estúpido y de hecho, no puedo recordar nada, pero no entiendo por qué estás haciendo de esto un gran escándalo. No es como que mi cumpleaños fuese algo cuando estaba entrenando contigo–. Kenshin y esperó por una explicación por el comportamiento de su maestro.

          Por un momento, Hiko lucía completamente desubicado como si duramente esperara esa respuesta. Sin embargo, la expresión se había ido antes de que Kenshin tuviese tiempo de analizar la expresión y la siguiente cosa que él supo, era que estaba con su espalda en el piso viendo estrellas.

          –Antes de que digas algo estúpido como eso otra vez, te sugiero que empieces pensar más–, Hiko dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante en el camino.

          Acariciando su cabeza, Kenshin miró a su maestro. Su último cumpleaños fue más o menos hace diez años; ¿cómo se supone que él recordaría lo que hizo durante ese tiempo? Sin mencionar cuando, de hecho, él no podía recordar haber hecho algo especial durante su cumpleaños. Kenshin se puso de pie y sin embargo, no trató de regresar a Tokio. Si había una cosa que él sabía sobre su maestro, era que nunca hacía un gran alboroto de nada. El hecho de que fuera tan insistente en que Kenshin celebrara su cumpleaños debía significar que algo era importante.

          La palabra “cumpleaños” comenzó a correr en la cabeza de Kenshin. Comenzaba a sentir que la llave a todo este entero misterio descansaba en esa palabra. El cumpleaños era la celebración del nacimiento de alguien. Cuando niño, su familia estaba frecuentemente muy ocupada para celebrar su cumpleaños, por lo que era ignorado con regularidad. No estaría sorprendido de que en ese entonces de niño también olvidara su cumpleaños. _¿Cómo lo descubrió el maestro-?_

          Las piezas encajaron instantáneamente.

          Su maestro no estaba refiriéndose a su cumpleaños como Shinta, en lugar de eso, él estaba hablando del día que nació como Himura Kenshin. Ese fue el día que su maestro encontró a un niño roto lo suficientemente fuerte para enterrar a todos esos bandidos.

          Los recuerdos comenzaron a surgir en la mente de Kenshin. Recordó el primer año entrenando con su maestro y tomando su mano mientras viajaban a las tumbas. Entonces recordó cuando era mayor y sostuvo una jarra de sake fino que compró con su propio dinero de camino a las tumbas con su maestro siguiéndolo desde atrás. Parecía que ambos eventos, el funeral y su día libre de entrenamiento pasaron o dos días completamente diferente.

          –Maes…– Kenshin empezó, pero su maestro se rehusó a escuchar otra palabra.

         –Vamos a estar en Kioto para mañana si seguimos a este ritmo. Si sólo caminamos pasando el próximo pueblo, podemos descansar en el siguiente y hacer un buen momento hacia Kioto–, estimó Hiko. Suspirando en su error, Kenshin se preguntó vagamente si el anciano todavía vendía sake en el fondo de la montaña.

 ____________________________________________________________________________________________

         En Tokio, Kaoru había comenzado con los preparativos del cumpleaños. Había estimado que Kenshin estaría de regreso en una semana y media ya que él siempre se quejaba de pasar tiempo con su maestro. Ella sabía que él secretamente disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con su maestro, pero también sabía que Kioto le traía todavía malos recuerdos, así que él debería regresar en poco tiempo. Sin embargo, eso significaba que ella solo tendría una pequeña ventana de tiempo para hacer este cumpleaños el mejor que él jamás hubiera tenido.

         –Hey, Jou-chan, ¿cuántos años va a cumplir Kenshin, otra vez?– Sano preguntó. Kaoru había puesto a Sano a cargo de hacer las invitaciones para cada uno de sus amigos. Mientras Kaoru no tenía fe en las habilidades artísticas de Sano, sabía que Sano todavía tenía conexiones con Tsukioka Katsuhiro. Todo lo que él necesitaba era un poco de información básica para decirle a Katsu que tuviera las invitaciones listas.

          –Uhmm–, Kaoru empezó a pensar. –¡Treinta y uno!

          La cara de Sano repentinamente se cayó.

          –¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando? O sea, ¿un hombre de treinta años de edad me derrotó?  Oh, hombre; es mejor que los chicos no escuchen esto–, Sano gruñó, pero Kaoru sabía que él no estaba demasiado amargado al respecto. Él respetaba a  Kenshin como su superior, pero ella no se había dado cuenta de que Sano no sabía la edad real de Kenshin.

          –¿Qué edad creías que él tenía?– Pregutó Kaoru.

          –Para ser honesto, el pensamiento nunca se me ocurrió. Kenshin ya es de por sí un tipo misterioso. Estaba casi sorprendido de que no dijeras cincuenta o algo así–, admitió Sano. Una vez escribió un poco de información final, Sanosuke comenzó a camino para visitar a Katsu.

         Kaoru también estaba sorprendida por la edad de Kenshin, pero como la mayoría de las cosas referentes a Kenshin, Kaoru solo aceptó que era solo la naturaleza de Kenshin de ser más de lo que aparentaba. Sin embargo, el nombre ya no era un vagabundo. Esa era la razón principal por la que Karou quería desesperadamente celebrar el cumpleaños de Kenshin. Kaoru había asumido que la falta de entusiasmo de Kenshin por su cumpleaños era el resultado de su tiempo como vagabundo y una falta de preocupación por lo que le había pasado. De todos modos, con estos nuevos pedazos de información, Kaoru se encargaría de hacerle a Kenshin saber que muchas personas se preocupaban por él.

         –¡Kaoru! ¿Cómo estás hoy?– Tae preguntó.

         –Muy bien, Tae– Kaoru respondió con una sonrisa, –Hey, ¿podría pedirte un favor?

         –¿Un favor? ¡Por supuesto! Ustedes han sido de gran ayuda desde que Kenshin vino a vivir con ustedes, sería imposible para mi negarme a ustedes, chicos–, respondió Tae con una sonrisa.

         Interiormente Kaoru estaba celebrando cuan bien esto estaba saliendo. Ella se prometió a sí misma que Kenshin iba a tener el mejor cumpleaños que él hubiese experimentado jamás solo para demostrarle cuanto significaba él para todos. Esa era su voto.

         –Muchas gracias–, dijo Kenshin mientras le daban una gran botella de sake. Después de tener a su maestro tan cerca como para escuchar su respiración mientras cuidadosamente escogía una botella de sake, finalmente eligió la que suponía  sabía mejor. Para ser honesto, aunque Kenshin nunca fue del tipo bebedor, podía resistir al mejor de ellos. Él medio asumía que había desarrollado resistencia a éste ya que estuvo contantemente expuesto al mismo. Sin embargo, a lo largo de los años, nunca tuvo mucha experiencia comprando sake, y hasta cierto punto, estaba contento de tener a su maestro cerca para eso.

          –No hay problema, joven. Es bueno ver que aún hay algunas personas en Japón que disfrutan del buen sake y no de la bebida occidental–, el hombre joven en el puesto contempló. Kenshin estaba triste de saber que el hombre mayor que conocía muy bien muriera en algún momento durante el Bakumatsu y ahora era su hijo quien estaba a cargo del negocio. A pesar de su tristeza, Hiko le había asegurado a Kenshin que su cerveza era igual de buena que la del anciano.

          –Sí, bueno, nadie puede oponerse a cambiar supongo–, Kenshin bromeó y se despidió del vendedor de sake.

          Hiko, sin mirar a su estudiante a la cara, condujo al camino de las tumbas de años atrás. Habían sido años desde que Kenshin visitó estas tumbas. Se preguntaba si todas esas lápidas que él había construido hacía todos esos años estaban todavía de pie. La madera habría de estar podrida ahora, y las rocas que él personalmente había elegido para las tumbas habrían estar feas y erosionadas para ahora. Kenshin se sintió enfermo de solo pensarlo.

          –Maestro–, Kenshin empezó y espero a que su maestro lo interrumpiera, pero cuando no lo hizo, Kenshin tomó un paso tentativo y continuó, –lamento mi imprudencia. No me había dado cuenta que esto era a lo que estabas refiriéndote.

          Cuando su maestro no dijo palabra alguna, Kenshin tuvo que detenerse así mismo de hacer un suspiro de alivio. Aunque no era una señal de perdón, al menos era algo parecido. Kenshin estaba agradecido. A pesar de que constantemente se quejaba de la crueldad de su maestro, en muchas maneras, Hijo Seijuuro era un hombre humilde. Era el mismo hombre humilde que salvó al niño quien había enterrado a tantos muertos.

           Mientras tomaron el camino hacia la montaña, Kenshin comenzó a pensar una vez más en todas esas tumbas. Eventualmente estos pensamientos lo llevaron a las tumbas que el carpintero hizo para su padre, su madre, su hermano y su hermana. Había tratado de hacer las tumbas como el carpintero o había hecho, pero no tenía experiencia o los materiales necesarios. Ahora, después de veinte años, esos quienes habían muerto esa noche fatídica probablemente no tenían más marcas en el mundo exterior todo gracias a él.

           –El tiempo destruyó muchas de las tumbas–, Hiko dijo de la nada, sacando a Kenshin de sus pensamientos. –Durante la guerra, noté que algunas estaban deformándose y descomponiéndose. Supuse que desde que mi aprendiz murió con la guerra, era mi trabajo cuidar de estas tumbas. Sin embargo, ahora que estoy convencido de que él ha regresado, estoy pasándote la tarea a ti.

           Kenshin asintió. Era simplemente correcto. Él era un hombre ahora, y era lo suficiente mayor para cuidar de las muertes y los cuerpos. Era como el cementerio que nunca tuvo permitido visitar como el destajador en caso de que pudiera empezar a sentir arrepentimiento.

           –Gracias por cuidarlas, Maestro–, Kenshin dijo agradecidamente.

           –No me agradezcas aún. Tienes que aprobar los cambios primero–, gruñó Hiko y se detuvo. Siendo mucho más alto que su estudiante, Kenshin tuvo que ir alrededor de él para poder ver a lo que su maestro se refería. Lo que vio era algo de lo que estaría por siempre agradecido.

          Su recuerdo más reciente de este lugar era estar lleno de cruces y piedras acumulando más y más musgo con cada visita. Ahora, en lugar de cruces, Kenshin podía ver tumbas apropiadas en cada lugar donde estuvo una cruz. Y en lugar de las tres piedras que él específicamente escogió para las tres chicas, las tumbas más grandes que él había visto ahora estaban en su lugar.

         –Maestro–, Kenshin empezó al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaban a hincharse en sus ojos, pero detrás de él ya no había nadie. Por supuesto que no lo había. Después de todo, ahora era él el cuidador de estas tumbas. Era su trabajo asegurarse que ellas recibieran su respeto. Secándose las lágrimas, Kenshin caminó por las tumbas más grandes y comenzó a derramar el mejor sake de todo Japón. Una vez el cántaro estaba  vacío, Kenshin se arrodilló, y simplemente comenzó a hablar durante toda la noche.

 ____________________________________________________________________________________________

            Había noticias de otro pueblo de que un espadachín pelirrojo estaba viajando hacia Tokio. Esa fue la pista de Kaoru de que Kenshin llegaría en un día. El Akabeko estaba abastecido de comida, Sanosuke había invitado a todos los que Kenshin conocía y algunas otras personas, Megumi había llevado las bebidas, y Yahiko hizo lo que él mejor hacía, e hizo el trabajo de Kaoru mucho más duro de lo que necesitaba ser.

            –¡Te dije que los regalos iban allá, tonto!– Kaoru gritó.

            –¿Por qué? Se ven mucho mejor en el dojo–, Yahiko replicó.

            –¡No puedes simplemente usar el dojo para almacenar regalos! Ahora ve y ponlos bajo el árbol–, Kaoru gritó y se fue. Un truco que ella había aprendido mientras le enseñaba a Yahiko era, de hecho, bastante obediente, pero siempre le gustaba sacar a Kaoru de sus casillas. Dale esas cosas, y él habrá creído que ganó y haría lo que se le habría pedido. 

            –¡Se está acercando– Misao gritó al tiempo que saltó del techo. Aoshi estaba detrás de ella y asintió en confirmación.

            –¡Todos escóndanse!– Kaoru gritó, y todos fueron a sus respectivos puntos de escondite, excepto por Saito, quien simplemente no se movió de su esquina oscura. Tokio le había dicho a Kaoru que eso era lo mejor que podría hacer con él, y aunque a Kaoru no le gustaba, ella lo sabía mejor que pelear con el Lobo de Mibu. La misma Kaoru se había ocultado justo detrás de la puerta del dojo con su propio regalo en su mano. No habría imaginado que encontrar el regalo perfecto sería tan difícil. De hecho, Kaoru había recurrido a Tokio por consejos, y para su sorpresa, había sido de mucha ayuda. Ella solo esperaba haber  tomado la decisión correcta.

            –¿Señorita Kaoru? Estoy en casa– Kenshin dijo al aire.

            –¡Sorpresa!– Todos, excluyendo a los miembros más estoicos de la fiesta gritaron. Petardos de fiesta comenzaron a salir y todos estaban haciendo mucha más bulla que todo Tokio junto.

            –¿Oro?– Kenshin gritó sorpresa.

            –Feliz cumpleaños, Kenshin–, Kaoru sonrío mientras lo abrazaba. Sin embargo, ella recordó donde estaba y rápidamente se separó. Aunque ella no podía sino sentir que Kenshin la había abrazado por un segundo más largo antes de que ella se separara.

            –¿Es esto para mí?– Kenshin preguntó, mirando sorprendido a todas las personas que estaban ahí.

            –¡Por supuesto que sí, tonto!–  Kaoru se rió y de pronto se sonrojó. Acercando el regalo a los brazos de Kenshin rápidamente dijo: –y espero que te guste esto–. Y entonces huyó a donde estaba Sae y Tae quienes rápidamente asesorando a la chica avergonzada.

            En sus brazos, Kenshin vio que era un nuevo haori de color verde en contraste con su rojo usado. Estaba hecho de una tela hermosa y le quedaría perfectamente. Una vez pudo alcanzar los ojos de Kaoru, sonrió y musitó un “gracias”. Kaoru comenzó a sonrojarse otra vez y se fue entre la multitud otra vez.

            –¡Hey Kenshin!– Sano dijo mientras lazaba un brazo alrededor de su amigo, –Así que ¿para qué te llevó tu maestro esta vez? ¿Ese arrogante idiota te dio al menos algún regalo?

            Kenshin sonrió y simplemente dijo: –Él me dio algo más de lo que pudiera siquiera haber pedido: un pasado al cual estaría feliz de mirar.

            Y con esa respuesta vaga, Kenshin se movió hacia la multitud y comenzó a celebrar verdaderamente su cumpleaños.

 

FIN.

 


End file.
